


Demonic Scum Blessing: Just Add Water!

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst and Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-17 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: The trip to Australia was suppose to end in a relaxing feel good moment for three friends, however they unfortunely find themselves with tails after jumping into a pool on a mysterious island under the full moon. So now Wei Wuxian, Shen Qingqiu, and Xie Lian have to hide there secrets from there family and friends and hopefully also from the meddling men that came into their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Sorry if all the characters and ships are not in the tags! Chinese is not my first language so it's hard to navigate with the tagging while adding the accents!]

**Chapter 1: The Mako Island**

* * *

"Come on Shen Qingqiu! You damn slow!" A man with long wild black hair tied up into a high ponytail yelled out to his companion, Another man stood next to him also with long hair. However his hair was more light brown and looked well taken care of, a man slowly walked on the planks while yawning. The man's hair was also long and let down, however it looked messy in a bed-hair type of way.

"Wei Wuxian, you need to be patient Ok? We just got off the plane and I'm too tired!" Shen Qingqiu snaps back, Wei Wuxian onlympouts and grabs his stuff "Xie Lian can catch up with me just fine and he's older then us!" Xie Lian blushes "I'm not that old! I'm just simply out of college"

The three boys bicker as they walk to their hotel, once they got there they all looked around amazed at the decorations. "It's like living at a beach house!" Wei Wuxian walks over to the register desk and asks for their room number and keys.

Once they got there the boys began to do all sorts of things, take pictures and post them up on social media [Weibo being Xie Lian's favorite], eating good food; watching some Australian tv and planning their week ahead.

"We should go surfing! And fishing! Oh and we can go on tourist guide trips, and go explore the sea; and-!"

"Wei Wuxian" Xie Lian yawns out tiredly "We have a whole week to ourselves, we have enough time to do everything!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fun for the rest of the week if we did everything in one day" Shen Qingqiu says, he rolls on his side and closes his eyes "It's late and I want to sleep So I can have some energy for tomorrow"

Wei Wuxian pouts and lays down, he looks at the tv and smiles excitedly 'This is going to be the best week ever!' He thought, he closes his eyes and let's the tv sounds put him to sleep.

* * *

[End Of Chapter 1]

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Rumored Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Island far off the coast of Mako Island peeks the interest of Wei Wuxian.

**Chapter 2: Rumored Tail**

* * *

Wei Wuxian may admit, but loved Australia. Yes he missed China and his home, his family and friends. But it was them that convinced He, Shen Qingqiu, and Xie Lian to take this vacation. After all, this is a once in a life time with their budgets. They've been saving up since High School, so this a well played off trip for the most part.

The few days of them doing stuff have been amazing, from surfing to fishing, and taking those explore guides. However Wei Wuxian overheard something that peaked his interest.

"There is an small island off coast of here, however no one goes over there" the Tour Guide said, someone raised their hand and asked "Why not?"

"It's riddled with sharks, high waves and it's pretty dangerous even for expert fishermen. So yeah that drove his interest to check out the island. When he and the others were walking back to there hotel he asked "What do you think is on the island?"

"Maybe nothing, it sounds like a breeding ground for sharks anyway" Shen Qingqiu said, Xie Lian brow twitches "Hm....but wouldn't it be strange that no one tried to go over there? I mean it can't be very dangerous if they know of the islands existence" Wei Wuxian grins, an idea popping up in his head.

"Maybe we should go over there~!" "Your joking right?" Shen Qingqiu asks, Wei Wuxian frowns "No I'm really serious about this one"

They both stare down at each other until Xie Lian broke them up "Hey could you both calm down? Even if we wanted to go we don't have a boat and no boat or tour guide in Mako would take us there"

"Which is why we improvise! We could just go on a life boat" Shen Qingqiu really wanted to believe that Wei Wuxian was joking, but this was Wei Wuxian they were talking about! Sometimes his crazy ideas become real!

Xie Lian share his head "The tides are too rough and dangerous for a life boat! And think about the sharks!" Wei Wuxian thinks "Life Jackets do come in handy, and we'll bring in some weapons to fight the sharks!"

All three men looked at each other "E-even if does work and we make to the island....it would be a waste of time!" Shen Qingqiu tried to reason, Wei Wuxian just smiles "But the adventure would be worth it"

"Then I'm not going!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm coming" Shen Qingqiu said as he, Xie Lian, and Wei Wuxian rowed the life boat. This had to be the worst way to spend your vacation.

"Its exciting!" Wei Wuxian said "No sharks or high tides in sight!" Xie Lian looks out in the distance "Well the high tide thing is about to happen"

"Wha-? Why?" Shen Qingqiu asked, Xie Lian points to the distance they see dark clouds moving.

"What the hell!? I though you said there wasen't going to be any storms!" Shen Qingqiu yelled, grabbing Wei Wuxian's life jacket. Wei Wuxian shrugs "Ah...lets just outrun it!"

"You can't run a storm, that thing will hit us in a few minutes" Xie Lian said as the dark clouds grew closer, the sudden rumble of thunder and crash of lighting shook the guys.

"Ok that's it! This is the last time were listening to you and your crazy ideas, you are about to get us killed!" Shen Qingqiu yelled out, Xie Lian held on to them shaking in fear with tears threating to leak out of his eyes.

"And were going to die" Xie Lian said "We're going to die and be remembered as dumbasses!" He burts out crying, the tidal waves began to grow bigger the wind was picking up and before the boys knew it....there life boat flipped over.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Xie Lian woke up with a start, he started to cough out violently as water came out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and fell back down on what felt like sand? His eyes are closed and he his breathing heavily. Suddenly he remebered, Wei Wuxian! Shen Qingqiu! Where were they? He sits up with little strength and starts to look around, he sees to two bodies next to him and he almost screams.

' Oh no! Please don't let them be dead!' He shouted in his mind, he began to shake both of them awake. In a sudden motion Wei Wuxian sits up fast, knocking his and Xie Lian head together. Both of them glean in pain "Bleh! Worst day this is!" Wei Wuxian says, Shen Qingqiu wakes up and almost cries "Where the hell are we!? Are we stranded!?"

The other two men look around to see the island, where ever they were it was sure beautiful. The full moon hung high in the sky and the stars were more clearer, making everything appear glowing. As beautiful as it is, they had something bigger in there hands.

"Come on, let's see if there's any habitiations on this island" Shen Qingqiu picks himself up and brushes off his damp clothes, the other two follow him as they venture into the forest.

There stood a cave that glowed, Shen Qingquo knew the risk and deicided to see if anyone or something was there to help. He pulled the two boys to the cave "Lets see here.....oh look! Just a pool of water that glows! How exciting" Shen Qingqiu said sarcastically. Xie Lian only looks inside the pools "The fulls moon shining down on it makes it look magical no?" He asks, Wei Wuxian just smirks "Perhaps we should wash out all the seaweed in our heads" He clutches onto Xie Lian and Shen Qingqiu and pushes themselves into the pool of water.

"Ack!" Suddenly the pool began to glow more, as if something activated. The water began to swish around, and out came a red sparkly tail that glowed under the moonlight.

* * *

[End Of Chapter 2]

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: I'm No Ordinary Guy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and it's all Wei Wuxian's fault

**Chapter 3: I'm No Ordinary Guy!**

* * *

Shen Qingqiu was pretty sure he felt slimy, he was also sure that he was wearing clothes. When he breathed in the air and looked around he knew something was off. He tried to move his feet but they felt stuck together, he felt panic.

"Wei Wuxian! Xie Lian! What the hell!?" He shouted out, Xie Lian finally came up from the water in shock and horror "Bro! You've got a tail!" He shouted out, Shen Qingqiu looked at him confused and looked under water and flicked his legs and saw a forest green tail swish under him.

He looks up and screams, Xie Lian looks at his tail to see the glittery white tail swish with the water. Suddenly Wei Wuxian Finaly got out of the water "Ok so....sorry?" He said as he swinged his crimson red tail around the water. Shen Qingqiu then grabbed Wei Wuxian around the neck and began to choke him "You little brat, if you didn't push us in the water we wouldn't be like this!" He shouted, Wei Wuxian tried to speak; but again he was being chocked out.

"A-ah, Shen Qingqiu calm down! Look let's just get out of this water and try to see if we can turn back into humans!" Shen Qingqiu let's go of Wei Wuxian (Who rubs his neck) and slowly tried to push himself out of the water "These tails are heavy!"

"Use your upper strength old man!" Wei Wuxian shouted "Old man!? I'm the youngest out of you two!" Shen Qingqiu yelled in anger, the three boys finally got out of the pond and sat on the rocks for a good solid 5 minutes. Suddenly they began to feel their legs shift and spread. There they sat with their two legs and clothes on.

"Ok....at least we can turn back!" Xie Lian said happily he got up and walked weirdly out of the cave. Shen Qingquo and Wei Wuxian followed him "But how are we going to get back to the island!?" Shen Qingquo asked, Wei Wuxian smiled "Well I hope you guys know how to swim! Time to put these tails into use!"

Wei Wuxian ran to the beach and jumped in the water, suddenly a flash covered him and he was now a merman again he waved them over "Join me!" Xie Lian smiles and follows suit, Shen Qingqiu looks at the sea in fear and gulpped. He sighs and throws himself to the water, he looks at the other two "So where do we go?"

"Wherever we can go, we just have to follow...." Xie Lian looked underwater and saw the dolphins swimming "Lets follow the dolphins! Mako Island is home to alot of them!" The other two boys nod and go underwater, breathing in the water for the first time was not comfortable. So they had to make sure and follow the dolphins as the swimmed under the full moon, the dolphins came to a stop and went another way. Shen Qingquo poked his head out of the water to find himself at the rocks of Mako Island.

"Where here! Holy Shit Xie Lian you've saved us!" He hugged Xie Lian who smiled and blushed. Wei Wuxian sighs in relief and crawls on the beach, the few minutes passed and they all turn into humans again. They all got to their hotel and ignore the strange look they got from the receptionist. After going to their room, they took showers, ate some hot food and changed into warm clothes.

"Think we'll sick tomorrow?" Wei Wuxian asked his friends "Maybe? Maybe not? But we sure know that life isn't going to be normal anymore" Xie Lian said yawning.

"Damn straight" Shen Qingqiu turns off the light and falls alseep, waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

[End Of Chapter 3]

**Author's Note:**

> [Sorry if the first chapter is short! But I want to save up more for the next chapter! I also didn't want to randomly jump to them being at the Mako pool, I wanted show them living their lives normally without the mermaid thing jumping at them until the end of their trip. 
> 
> Planning out story plots is tiring, but I hope you enjoy and wait for the next chapter to come!]


End file.
